


Don't Mess Around With Jim

by tj825



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Complete, First Kiss, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj825/pseuds/tj825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>得到了原文作者授权的翻译，感谢作者msgordo给我的授权:）</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Mess Around With Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Mess Around With Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650238) by [msgordo (kipplemine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/pseuds/msgordo). 



> 得到了原文作者授权的翻译，感谢作者msgordo给我的授权:）

Sam Thomas，他身为小瀑布大学的学生会主席，还负责当地那些不幸贫困的孩子的相关事务，但他通常都要忙着应付那些年轻学生和他们不依不饶的家长。

而现在，他正握着微微发烫的电话，在周围一片学生的尖叫和呼喊声中，努力向电话那头的人传达自己的讯息。“你好，我替Blair Sandburg打电话过来，有句口信麻烦转告给Ellison警探。Blair今天临时要和我们到镇外去办事，要到下午才会回来。”

似乎因为周围的信号干扰，电话里响起了一些滋滋作响的杂音，刺耳的声响让他略略皱起了眉头，他试着努力听取出电话另一端警局接线员的回应。

“没事的，Sandburg也说了叫你们不要担心，我们不会让他受伤。只不过我们不到三点怕是回不来了。对了，他还提到过之前约好的那箱啤酒，他把它放在Banks局长家里。”

这时Sam正巧望向外头，Blair追逐着一个七岁左右的孩子。他逮住了这个精力无穷的小家伙，故意发出怪物般虚张声势的吼叫声。俩人笑闹着穿过停车场。这有爱的一幕让Sam不禁嘴角带起了弧度。

“不管怎样，我倒不觉得在镇外的新鲜空气里呆上一天就会要了他的命，就这样了。”

当Blair带着他的“小小囚犯”过来时，Sam瞧着他俩这对组合忍俊不禁。他一放下手边的电话，就揉了揉小男孩那头柔软的棕色卷发。

“Blair，你交代我说的事情都已经办妥了，Jim也该知道你现在挺安全的。”

Blair笑着回应他，转过身一把抱起身边的孩子，举着他又上又下地逗弄他，这惊起了怀里孩子措不及防的惊叫声。“Sam，这次真是谢谢你了。”他又这么摇晃着逗了这孩子一次，“这孩子坚持要我陪着他进厕所。要是一会儿Jim打电话来大学找我，而我什么消息也不留就走人的话，他一定会不高兴的。你也知道他是怎么一个人。”

Sam想到这里也忍不住笑了起来，“那现在总算好了，我们的‘厕所之旅’也都已经妥当了。也是时候出发了。”

殊不知这引起了Jim Ellison警探人生中最黑暗的一天。

****

重案组办公室里，整个房间都充盈着从Jim Ellison的办公桌上散发出来的，剑拔弩张般的沉默。Simon Banks费劲全力，把快要跳出喉头的心脏咽下去，但他的表情看上去却像是这心脏卡在了一半的地方。他冲着已经吓白了脸的哨兵安抚般地点了点头，“再播放一次。”

办公室里每一双眼睛都瞪大了盯着Jim按下磁带的倒带键，在寂静的办公室里，按钮的声响和磁带播放的声音清晰可闻。 

“……Sandburg……伤害他。”Joel Taggert发现他正因不安而不自觉地抓着一旁Megan Connor的手，他们就这样，把不久前传到警局的损坏录音又听了一遍“……不会带他回来……放弃……要了他的命。”Jim忍无可忍地一把按下停止键，停止了这段折磨人的杂音，转身乞求地望向他的队长。

“Simon，我必须得赶紧做些什么，我实在呆不下去了。”他带颤的双手抹过一脸的汗水。“有人抓了他，还打算要他的命。而我居然连磁带究竟说了什么都搞不清。”

“这段录音什么时候来的？”Simon强迫自己专注于案情，假装这只是一个未曾谋面的受害者，而不是他最亲近的朋友之一。“接线员多久之前收到这个的？”

“差不多有15分钟了，长官。”Megan的声线也颤抖着，一想到Blair正孤独一人，被人任意摆布，她就觉得胃里有恶心的酸液在横流。“副本已经被送去取证了，他们正试着清理上头的杂音。不过至今还找不出上头留下的任何线索。”

Jim泛白的手指紧紧抠着桌子边缘，“没用的，他们找不到的，信号干扰太强了。”他努力咽下漫上喉头的胆汁。“上帝啊，我一定得找到他。”

“我们一定会的，我们一定会找到他的，兄弟。”Henri Brown伸手拍了拍Jim僵硬的肩膀，“我们会尽全力支持你的，Ellison。”

Jim在这种情景下，甚至没有冲任何人吼，他显然已经担心和无助到了极点，只能低头无望地盯着他的靴子“可我甚至不知道从哪里着手。”

“这里不是只有你一个人，Jim。”Simon用他一贯的办案作风控制住了局面，“我会向Rhonda要求你和Blair最近办的所有案子的情况，尤其最近会提起诉讼的案件。Joel，发布Blair的全境通告。Rafe，Brown，时刻关注其他部门的情况。Connor，继续专注于取证，直到从录音上拿到我们需要的线索。在Blair被找到之前，谁都不要半途而废。开始行动！”

他手下的警探都散了开去，Simon回头看，Jim还在那儿无望地盯着他的靴子。“Jim，一定会没事的，我们会替你找到他的。”

一小时以内，重案组就列出了最有可能抓了Blair的五个嫌疑人，组内人员人人备枪，带上一把搜查令，他们紧握枪的手里都正冒着汗。 

*****

Blair站在人来人往的游乐园内，瞠目结舌地望着眼前几乎要跃上天际的云霄飞车。他又低头望了望紧紧凑在他身边的，四张跃跃欲试的小脸。“不行！想都不要想！”孩子们笑着吵着闹着，催促般地推着Blair往前走，这让Blair很是头疼，他捂着额头发出苦恼的呻吟。“天哪，Jim，我现在正需要你呢。你该死的在哪儿？”

****

“停止一切动作！小瀑布警察局！所有人趴到地上，双手抱头！”

Lily Davenport瞪大了眼睛，满脸惊恐地望着眼前发生的一切。两个人高马大的男人突然就破门而入，打搅了她这个高档特色会馆一大早的生意。一左一右俩杆枪正指着她的两个顾客和新招来的小姐。 

“裤子也不许拉，老实趴在地上！”Rafe, Henri 还有 Megan 紧紧跟在 Simon 和 Jim身后进入这个房间，他们径直冲上了位于二楼的这个高档私人娱乐会馆。与此同时，Joel正在一旁板着脸质询还试图妨碍调查的小姐，以及只身着内裤的客人。Jim如暴风般冲向面前这个女皮条客。就在上一周，他和Blair还一起向她调查取证过。他直直面向这张震惊的脸咆哮道，“他在哪儿？”

Lily不知所措地眨了眨眼，试着退后一步，好从这张几近发狂的脸前退开。但她仅着丝绸的背部却打着颤，贴在了冰冷的墙面上。“谁？我根本不懂你在说什么！”

Jim皱着眉狠狠剐了她一眼，眼前这个故作强硬的女人，因为组织未成年向舍得出高价的客人卖淫，正在接受警局调查。他干脆掏出一张凭证来，在她眼皮子底下威胁地晃了晃。“我就要我的搭档。我已经得到了端掉你这地方的授权，除非你告诉我，他！在！哪！里！”随着最后一个单词的抛出，Jim的手重重拍在女人脑袋旁的墙上，他冷着脸接近直至俩人的鼻子几乎相触。“你对他做了什么？”

“什么都没有！我发誓！”女人终于慌了，拼命眨着眼，冷汗也一个劲儿往外冒，那三百美金的高跟鞋让她几乎站不住脚，她只想尽量远离Jim，“我哪可能会对他做什么事？”

“可你想要他，我知道你想。还记得么？你还称呼他为‘Angel’。你还讲到了些关于他的屁股如何如何和让他接客的暗示。”Jim越说越火，干脆又一巴掌砸在墙上，“告诉我他在哪里！”他试着从女人的心跳声里辨别出些什么，但他只能听到自己的血液痛苦上涌，在他的耳朵里回响的轰鸣声。“如果你真的胆敢碰他，我发誓我会——”

“我没有！我不会这么愚蠢！”

“但你就是在自掘坟墓！”Jim一想到他那尚不知所踪的挚友，涌起的恐惧就让他喘不过气来，“你把他带走了，现在赶紧把他还回来，马上！”

“Jim”Simon费尽全力才把他的朋友拽回来些许，并阻止他像个发了狂的不倒翁似的又靠上去。“JIM！你现在必须冷静下来。赶紧来帮忙搜查这个窝点。其他警察会监视着她。”但接下来的一幕让Simon无可奈何，Jim双脚牢牢钉在原地，硬是拒绝离开。“Ellison，我们必须要找到Sandburg；所以不要再在这里胡闹了，这样我们才能该死地找到你的搭档。”

“队长？”Simon, Jim 还有Lily在听到Megan的喊声后一并抬头向上看去，一个显然都未满13岁的小姑娘如今正埋在Megan臂弯里小声啜泣。“楼上还有年纪相仿的俩个女孩和一个男孩。”Megan眯起眼反感地瞟了一眼正靠墙站着的女人，“女士，你被当场逮捕了。”

Joel凑近去，仔细打量了一下正横躺在地上，这个刚刚被他逮捕的赤身裸体的嫖客。他皱了下眉头瞅了瞅，突然就认出了这个嫖客的身份。“Simon？”他静静等着Simon的注意力转移过来，指着这个嫖客说道，“我想这就是之前，找不到Peterson法官来帮我们签逮捕令的原因了。”

Simon蹲下身，瞪大眼睛望向地上男人的脸，叹息一声，然后难以直视般地拿手捂住了自己的眼睛。“如果我没看到，它就没发生，Joel。还是把他的荣誉还给那一身制服吧。我们走吧。”Simon轻轻拽着Jim的手臂，而哨兵只是呆立在那里瞧着Lily被带走。“走吧，Jim，我们得继续行动。既然我们在这里找不到任何关于Blair的痕迹或是他可能的行踪线索，我们就得到下一处去，对吧？”

****  
此时Blair正坐在过山车里头，他拿眼偷偷瞄着过山车的边缘，而车子也正爬升在最高处即将下落。当车子前行着晃了一下时，他被吓得张开嘴巴惊声尖叫。他甚至没听不到坐在他身边的孩子的笑声。“Aaaaaah！”

****  
在lily davenport的住所里一番搜寻无果后，Megan甚至发狠掏出枪来，誓要逼这女人说出些什么来。重案组打算向下一个地点转移，他们让其他警察和从Vice调来协助办案的两个警探继续跟进这个女人的调查取证，期望着能挖出一些线索来。

Joel负责载着Megan，因为没能射穿嫌犯的膝盖，她仍旧黑着一张脸。Rafe和Brown跟着Simon和Jim一同上了Simon的车。他们一并为Blair如今的处境感到恐惧和担忧。

而唯一一件事，让全体警探都打心底同意的是，不该让Ellison以这副要大开杀戒的模样继续办案。但是事到如今，他们都已经来不及再把Ellison从车里拽出来。

 

“他在哪里？”Jim一马当先冲了进去，面对横亘在他和嫌犯之间的桌子，连绕路的耐心都没有，干脆一脚踹翻，提枪直指这毒品贩子的眉心。“你对他做了什么？”

“Ellison！”Davey McKenzie急忙闪身躲到他的椅子后头，试图逃离眼前这个，粗着脖子红着脸，大声喊叫的男人，只是Ellison的一只手牢牢拽着他的衣领，另一只手则提枪死死抵着他的眉心。“我真不知道你在说什么啊。”

Jim回以咆哮，枪口死命扣在嫌犯那双惊恐的双眼之间，对身后同事们抓捕McKenzie的同伙时发出的叫喊声置若罔闻。“你个骗子！”他一气踏过散落在两人之间，足足价值三百万美金的毒品，冲上前去直至两人鼻子相对，“你要是真伤害到他，我就宰了你！”

一旁的Megan不屑地瞥了一眼被她揍倒在地的那个230磅的男人，一抬眼就发现了设置在角落里的楼梯。“Jim，上头还有别的房间，我们走上去看看。”她利落地跨过在地板上呻吟的男人，先冲了上去。

“你最好祈祷当我找到他的时候，他毫发无损。”Jim最后深深地看了Davey一眼，和Conor一起走了上去，Simon和其他警探确保其他警察接手了现场调查后，也跟在了他们的哥们后头。“只要有一个伤口！你就得死！”

McKenzie目瞪口呆地眼睁睁看着自己数百万的毒品和设备被尽数销毁，他呆坐良久，才像是被人突然打了一下肩膀一样惊坐起来，“谁身上的一个伤口来着？”

****

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！天哪~”Blair从三十英尺的滑水道上飞速滑到底部，被扑面而来的水花给激得话都说不完整，“哦，伙计。我整个人又冷又湿。”他把挂在眼镜上的湿发捋开，盯着湿透了的衣服狠狠说道，“再来一次！”

****

重案组以及不断减少的随行办案人员的下一站，是乌克兰黑帮老大的巢穴，他和他的手下在美国全境贩卖人口，奴隶生意甚至扩张到了加拿大。

警车在烟雾弥漫的酒吧外停驻，小瀑布的警探们从四方团团围住这个地点。他们事先派遣Megan潜入其中，确保他们的目标人物就在里头。一张凳子被砸向酒吧前门附近，那扇漆黑一片的窗户，得到信号的警方立即行动起来。

当警方戏剧般地从天而降时，一个小喽啰试图趁乱越过警方大部队，却直接叫Jim一脚狠狠踩在背上，Rafe神色畏缩地旁观眼前这一幕，随即望向同伴说道，“Ellison比我预想的还要擅长这些事。”

Henri轻哼一声，目光投注于酒吧的后方，因为他听到了一声痛苦的叫喊。Jim正一拳揍在一个西装男的下巴上，直接把他击倒在地板上。“好吧，不过他还没射击任何人呢，宝贝。”话音刚落，Jim就猛的拽起那个男人，拿起手铐一拷，把这张已经不知所措的脸重重按在墙上。“这大概只是时间问题了。”

Joel颇有些责备地看着Megan，后者向他们的嫌疑人，Alexi Djinsky背诵完米兰达警告之后，就把这男人转手推给了等在一旁的Vice的警察。“你们本来应该巧妙地发出信号的，Connor。”Joel意有所指地望向被打碎的玻璃和乱成一团的酒吧，还有一旁倒地的那两个男人，年轻气盛的澳大利亚女性自负地试图在30秒内解决这两个男的，最后不得不让她的同事也加入战局。“巧妙地。”

Megan冲着被拉拽出去的男的一脸凶相地龇着牙，这男的正大声吼叫，拼了命要冲过来揍她。“我们原本做得很隐秘，Taggert。如果我故意要弄得这么明显的话，早就换成把Djinsky扔出来了。”她站到Simon身前，后者正劝说明显失望至极的Jim走到外头去，显然他还没能找到他的向导。“长官，有什么线索么？”Simon摇了摇头。

“不。Jim！”Simon赶上去，撞到了Megan和Joel身上，因为Jim在经过他时突然就直直冲向酒吧外头。“Jim，停下！”

“他在哪里，你这个混蛋！”Jim扑到关押着Djinsky的警车旁，Djinsky刚刚上车就赶忙锁住了车门。Jim拍击着车顶，一旁被吓到的新人赶紧上来拉住他却不能移动他分毫。“他在哪里？”

“Jim Ellison。快退回来，伙计。”Brown的胳膊扣上Jim的腰，他的搭档也在一旁拽着这个发狂的男人的胳膊，一同把他扯回来。“冷静一点，兄弟。”

Simon快步赶到正扯成一团的三人旁，盯着还站在车边呆若木鸡的新人。“带着这犯人走吧，快走！”他没花时间再去确认这个菜鸟是怎么慌里慌张地回应他的，转而看向他的警探们，令人庆幸的是，在Megan和Joel的安抚下，他们正一并走向警车。“Jim，冷静一些。你必须要冷静下来。”一旁赶来的警探脸上都带着理解体恤的表情，Simon也不自觉地用上了Blair一贯的舒缓口吻，他继续道，“深呼吸几次，不然在这种状态下你帮不了Blair。他需要你完全掌控自己。Jim，你在听我说么？Blair需要你现在就冷静下来。”

Jim飙升的肾上腺素的影响一下子就消退了，他在朋友们的怀抱里垂下了脑袋。“我知道，我知道，好吧。Simon，这都快把我逼疯了。他明明正需要我，我却找不到他。我脑子里一直在盘旋着，如果我没有及时找到他会怎么样。他现在孤独一人，充满恐惧，他呼唤着我，可我什么也听不到。”他慢慢脱离环绕着他的手臂，颤抖的双手覆上他焦急的双眼。“上帝啊，Simon，我总觉得我听到了他向我发出的尖叫，他肯定满心恐惧。”Jim把脸深深埋在尚在颤抖的双手中，“真的，我觉得自己能听到他的尖叫。”

****

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Blair Sandburg从曲折的滑梯高处一气滑到了底部缓冲的一堆麻布袋上，他的腿上还坐着一个一样惊声尖叫的小女孩，双手牢牢抓在他大腿上以求安心，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

****  
Jim和其他警探正逐渐陷入绝望的深潭。整整一个下午过去了，这意味着Blair已经失踪超过五小时了。他们贸然闯入Donald Fraser和他亲爱的妻子的二十周年结婚典礼，Joel甚至把那座三层蛋糕塔给射得千疮百孔，但仍旧没有得到任何线索，以至于他们找不到借口来解释他们这一连串的行动。现如今，警探全体都倍感挫败。

Donald Fraser正因为一个涉案金额达数百万的贪污诈骗案件受到调查，其中还涉及到他所在公司里，两个告发他后意外死亡的年轻职员的杀人嫌疑。无法拿出合适理由来的Joel，干脆现编说他看到三层蛋糕后头有一个拿着武器的人影，显然现场的宾客们并不买账，但是也没人敢于反驳。

Simon一把抹掉溅在脸颊上厚厚的奶油团，以及上头黏连的泛着黄金光泽的松软蛋糕，他皱着眉瞪了眼被眼前的乱局惊得有些局促不安的Joel，“有什么发现么？”他转身朝Jim问道。

满心忧虑的哨兵神色激动地摇了摇头，“没有。”他一寸寸扫视Fraser的这个宫殿式的房间的一室狼藉，忽略了在一边尤自尖叫抗议的宾客们和出席的家族成员。“我已经检查了整个房间，还和Connor一起在建筑物的外围快速搜查了一遍，但自从四周前Blair和我一起来过之后，没有新的痕迹了。Simon，我们真的没多少时间了。”

“长官，我们在楼上发现了一些文件，证据确凿，足以逮捕Fraser，他的妻子，还有他们的同谋。”Rafe跑向围聚在一起的三人，却叫地板上的蛋糕残渣个给害的滑了一跤。“Megan正在负责知道其他警员收押犯人，Henri正在和Fraser的私人司机谈话……”

这时，从外头传来的一声怒吼让年轻警探的声音不由得一顿，接着是显而易见的激烈打斗的响动。Rafe神色不安地探头张望了一下外头，面对投来质询目光的队长，他只好扭头尴尬地咳嗽几声，“我这就去……嗯……帮Henri调查嫌犯。”他全力跑向大门，却在到达那里时猛然一顿，向前扑去“不！别动那个花瓶！It's price--”伴随着一声巨大的碎裂声响，和随后心疼的嘟囔声“--less，它是无价之宝。”

“Nuh-uh”Henri Brown在Simon的注视之下，一副相当抱歉的样子，“不过还是碎掉了，伙计。碎——掉——了。要是让我们发现他对那失踪的长发男孩做了别的什么事，这样的蠢事还会发生的。”

Jim只能在深呼吸后，发颤地闭上眼，“Oh God.，Blair。”

****

“嗯——”Blair脸色发青地从旋转茶杯上脚步蹒跚地迈步下来，而他正努力着不要把手上明显不健康的油炸食品扔进最近的垃圾桶里。“亏我以前还觉得Jim的驾驶技术算差的了。伙计，我得来一杯清茶缓一缓。”

在他自怨自艾的当口，他身边的四人小团体又兴致冲冲地玩了一遍过山车。接着四人就把目光转向Blair的背包，手脚笨拙地翻找出里头的手机凑在一起玩了起来。“等等，你们几个！我正打算打电话给我的室友，拜托他回家路上帮我买些东西呢。”但他懊恼的呼喊声被完全无视了。 

这边还没管好，这四人中最年长的那个已经手脚机灵地爬过安全护栏，沿着游乐设施旁边小道的边沿晃晃悠悠地走了起来。“喂，别这么做，喂。”原本还打算给Jim打电话的念头也被完全抛在脑后了。

****

Simon不得不承认，当他们闯入可能绑架Blair的最后一个嫌犯的藏身所时，他的脑子并没有处于一贯理智的状态，甚至连他都震惊于自己在整个现场的异样反应。整个重案组，12个协助警员，还有两队特种部队在踹倒Joey Pataloni的大门后，一气涌入他的房间，而这也是小瀑布警局给他们的这位神父的唯一回报。

正接受质询的Pataloni意外地神色镇静地站在书桌后头，“那个嬉皮士小子不在我这里，我也没见过他，也不知道谁绑架了他。”这个正把双手举过头顶，无论面貌还是年龄都与Jim颇为相似的男人，尽管穿得一副整整齐齐，看似文质彬彬的模样，却突然带着恶意嬉皮笑脸起来。他冲着成扇形分散开来，刚从他的俱乐部走出来，开始搜查办公室的一众警探挑衅道，“但我真希望拿你们今天害我少挣的钱，找人让他痛苦死去。”

Joey Pataloni实在做得过界了。Joel,，Rafe和Brown第一时间按住了Jim，面对这样恶毒诅咒，劝阻他千万不要动手，但众人都没人想到还要拦住Simon。等到Pataloni回过神来时，他已经被六英尺四的警察局长压倒在办公室地板上，被这个因愤怒而满脸狰狞的男人按在地上狠狠地揍了起来。

“Oh shit!”Megan归枪入套，跑过去双臂死死环住Simon粗壮的腰，拼命扯着他往后退，“队长，再这么下去你会杀了他的！”但这话只是刺激得Simon下手越发狠起来，“长官，停下！有人受伤了，快来个人帮忙。”

两个警察响应Megan的呼喊声赶了过来，几人合力熬过起初混乱而困难的时刻，终于成功把Simon拉了起来，将他按在墙边冷静一下。Megan把散乱的头发往脑后一撩，她很是心烦意乱地用手背擦过嘴角，在这不止呻吟的男人身侧半跪下，开始细细评估他的伤势。

“我一定会……嘶……你们这群他妈的混蛋！”Pataloni对自己被揍一事还没有什么自知之明，他粗鲁地挥手打掉Megan正按在他肋骨上检查的手，顺手还在她的鞋子上留了一个血手印，“你们都该死。”

“操你的，你这混蛋！”Megan伸手按在他的前额，不耐地将其按在地板上，所用的力道可比医学检查严格要求的要大得多。“我们都看到你刚才公然拒捕，对吧，伙计们？”此起彼伏的应和声在房间各处响起，显然其他警探都在面对Jim和Simon这对组合带来的死亡般的威胁时没了底气。“现在，你他妈明白我们为什么在这里了么？你对Blair Sandburg失踪的事知道多少内情？”

“Nothing”Pataloni咳嗽一声，还吐出一颗带血的牙，接着回瞪了Megan一眼，“整个城市都会知道今天发生了什么，为什么会发生。”他环起胳膊捂住抽痛的肋骨，再度呻吟起来，“在我的圈子里，坏消息都传得很快。”

Megan闻言随便哼哼几声算是回应，她直起身，打算把他留给那些下手毫不客气的警员，“显然，还不够快。”她把男人推向一旁等待的警员，“收押他，向他宣读米兰达权利。”

当Pataloni被押送过去事，Joel在一边紧紧握住Jim，直到Pataloni完全过去了才把一脸痛苦的哨兵放开。Joel不知所措地望向，同样刚刚被身边充满善意的警员放开的Simon，“现在该怎么办，Simon。”

Simon只是摘下眼镜，静静抹了一把满是汗水的脸，回望着一路找寻，被痛苦和恐惧折磨的警探们的一双双眼睛，“我不知道了，Joel，我不知道。”他的目光转向早已表情空洞，满是生无可恋模样的哨兵，“如今我们只能期待奇迹了。”

****

“过的怎么样，Blair？”Sam对着这位精疲力尽的助教揶揄道，与此同时，孩子们都和他一并登上了回家的巴士。“玩得开心么？”

Blair一屁股坐在他学生的座位旁，蓝色的眼珠子狠狠地直直盯着这个正笑得停不下来的小伙子，“和以往跟在Jim身边相比，我度过了相对轻松的一天。”他的后脑勺靠在椅背上，试着忽视黏在左边脸颊上的卷发。他刚才带的孩子里，有一个太过兴奋了，以至把棉花糖抹到了他的卷发上。“我实在太累了。”

“太遗憾了。”Sam瞧着Blair这副被摧残过的样子不由得窃笑，“下周我们还有一个类似的活动，不过是和较大的孩子们，我还希望你能够参加。”

Blair早已累得连眼睛都没睁开来，他斩钉截铁地回答道，“Sam，未来两周之内可别让我看到你出现在我身边，要不然我就派Jim到你那儿去。最后局面会很不好看，别逼我这么做，伙计。”

Sam闻言只是再次笑了起来，“这算是拒绝的意思么”

Blair叹了一口气，他只觉得公交车像是一个生命体一般颠簸着，几乎要把身后孩子们的球拍都颠出来。“这简直是地狱，Sam。”他睁开一只眼瞪着已经笑得收不住的某人，“说真的，你要是再问我这种事的话，用不着Jim，我自己会动手揍你，懂了么？”

Sam只好点点头，“知道了。”

Blair心满意足地闭上眼，“这才对。”

****

失败和绝望的浓雾笼罩在整个重案组成员的心头。Simon当即召集成员，进行快速会议，要求各个警员就一天的行动，搜查所有区域之后得到的线索进行总结。Megan正坐下Joel和Rafe之间，发觉她不自觉地抓着身边年长者的手。Brown的手也同样因为不安而搭在他搭档的肩膀上。

随着他们的同事挨个报告自己的调查结果，得到的却偏偏是在Blair行踪上派不上用场的线索，Rafe就在一旁看着重案组里出了名的一贯冷酷无情的Jim在众人面前叫绝望摧残得分崩离析。这也让Simon不由得忧虑地目光紧紧锁在Jim身上。

如今，他身边的这个哨兵正弯腰坐在椅子上，双臂环抱，失落的情绪压迫得他的身体低垂，近乎蜷成了两半，空洞的眼神直直地望着地板。

“Jim，你还好么？”Simon轻触比他年轻的兄弟的手臂，不由得担心Jim是否处于“离神”状态，因为Jim对他的碰触和房间里异样的死寂毫无反应。“拜托了，别在这种时候离开我。别放弃啊，伙计，还没结束呢。”

Jim眨了眨眼，总算是慢慢抬起头来，他饱含伤痛的眼睛凝视着眼前焦灼不安的朋友，“这就像……这就像Alex事件的重演。只是这一次，我没有及时找到他，把他救回来。”他试着深呼吸去平息不自主的发颤，“我让他失望了，Simon。Blair已经离开我了，再也不会回到我身边了。”他脸上的皮肤因为痛苦的情绪和挣扎的内心而绷紧，接着他收回目光，冲着地板低语道，“一切都结束了，我已经失去Blair了。”

****

重案组所属，这位失踪的人类学家，正庆幸于能在五点之前回到工作地点。今晨，Sam，他引以为傲的优秀学生之一，掐着他到校的时间点跑来他办公室，恳求他，仅此一次，领着小瀑布市最贫困的孩子们去一趟游乐园。他也自然毫不犹豫地答应了。

Blair原本还打算在大学图书馆里泡上一整天，不过没什么是不能挪到明天的。很是开心地把研究计划往窗外一丢，他就跟在年轻学生后头出了门。九小时后，他被迫乘坐了那些高速运转的设施，着实让他受了不少的惊吓。像是被束缚起来在高空抛来抛去，又或是坐着过山车忍受在轨道上高速行驶的折磨，更别提他从头到尾沾上了恼人的凝胶，而孩子们则一副好想没有凝胶就走不动路的样子。

一番折腾下来，他无暇他顾，在走向重案组办公室的一路上低声抱怨着，低头一门心思想着怎么把黏在发丝上的棉花糖拿下来。因而压根没注意到他一路所到之处，紧跟着他的足迹的警员们，那一张张目瞪口呆的脸。

Blair满心只想着赶紧回到重案组办公室，来一杯最大杯，最浓郁的咖啡提神，以至于甚至没发觉，在他身后跟着一长串一脸震惊的警员，尾随他上了楼梯，直至踏上重案组的地板。

Blair皱着眉，重重跺着脚走在通往重案组办公室的走廊上，推开门的刹那，屋内众人肃杀的氛围令他错以为自己打断了某个凶杀案的调查。

“Opps，抱歉，伙计们。”他急于扯掉卷发上的棉花糖，来不及为打断一个重要会议一事好好道歉。Blair挥了挥手算做打招呼，把他的背包扔在地上，“用不着管我，我只是进来倒一杯咖啡，很快就出去。”

“Sandburg”Simon不由得抬手抚胸，他的心脏快得几乎要跳出他的胸膛。他听到身边Jim粗重的喘气声，这一刻他终于意识到这不是在做梦，“上帝啊，Sandburg”

Blair原本正低头在钱包里找零钱好买个三明治，“Hey，Simon”他抬起头，扫视围绕着他的，挤满了整个房间的同事，都像是被轰炸过一般的震惊表情。“嘿，伙计们，我无意打扰，只是我进来的时候没注意到……哇哦！”他被扑过来的Megan和Joel給冲撞得连连后退，两人微颤着缠上来的双臂勒得他生疼。“What the hell？”

“Sandy！”Megan一改她往日强硬的做派，这位在办公室诸多硬汉里都排得上名号的女人，将头埋在Blair沾着糖渍的外套里嚎啕大哭起来，“你还好好的！”

“Megan？”Blair被吓蒙了，他还要努力躲开那些扑面而来的喜悦的亲吻。更别提Joel还搂着他的脖子一副死都不放手的架势。“停下！你们这都是怎么了？”他总算是从热情异常的人群里杀出一条血路，得以喘一口气。“发生什么事了？难道Jim……哇！”Blair在感觉到双脚离地的那一刹那惊叫起来，他被吓得赶紧扒住Simon的肩膀。而下一秒他就被Henri和咧嘴大笑的Rafe给抛了起来。“快停下！”

踩到地板的双脚还没什么实感，他一脸狼狈地瞅着围绕着他周围这些又是高兴，又是大哭的警员们。在看到一脸冷静的Jim时，他总算是松了一口气，Simon也侧身过来帮他挡住周围人群的挤压。“嘿，到底是出了什么事，怎么每个人都……啊！”他身边这俩强壮的男人齐齐给了他拥抱，把他整个环抱在中间。

“Blair.Chief.”Jim望着眼前失而复得的Blair激动得再难说出什么来，Blair心脏的跳动声令他高兴到颤抖。“上帝啊，Blair。”

Blair把头扭到一边大口喘气，“Jim，我的好伙计，发生了什么？”他几度奋力挣扎，想挣脱他们的怀抱，却猛然间僵住了。他听到了一阵疑似呜咽的声音，从他的哨兵和Simon的方向穿来。“天哪，有人死了么？谁死了？别是Naomi。Jim，Naomi还好么？那Darryl呢？”慌了神的Blair向所有他双手够得着的人确认到，“到底是谁出事了？Jim，是我妈么？JIM！”

回过神来，发觉挚友的慌乱，Jim这才松开了怀抱，双眼紧紧锁在Blair急红了眼的脸上，“是你，是你死了，Blair”感应到一旁Simon仍未停歇的微颤，Jim再一次抱着失而复得的向导，“天哪，你已经死了！”Jim的大手确认般的用力上下按捏着Blair闻言僵直的身体，“你有哪里受伤么？要不要喊个医生过来？告诉我你哪里疼，兄弟。”

Blair的脑子完全跟不上事态的发展，直到Jim担忧的手不同寻常地，又顺其自然地挪到了他的屁股上，唤回了他的理智。他大惊失色地挣脱开来，“喂，喂！”

Blair打开Simon和Jim还打算搂上来的手，急急忙忙跳开几步，难以置信地瞪着他的朋友们，“你们以为我死了？”Jerk默不作声地点点头，眼里泛起的泪光是他唯一的回答。Blair被这场面又吓得后退几步，眼神狐疑地打量着整个情绪失控的办公室。

Blair似有所悟地摇了摇头，叹了口气，拿过他手边的纸笔，“行了，告诉我你们今天都吃了什么，一样都别漏下。尤其是一些稀奇古怪的食物，或是你们接触过的特殊材质的物体。Rafe，就从你开始吧。”他的笔端指向年轻的警探，“拜托了，好歹告诉我一些我可以研究的东西。”

Rafe被吓得只知道傻傻地回答他，“额，我什么也没吃，今天太忙了……”

Blair撇撇嘴，冲他哼哼了几声，“嗯，什么都没吃……那你总喝了什么吧”

Rafe被这个问题问得摸不着头脑，Blair眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，“得了吧，趁着休息时间溜出去来一杯啤酒，对吧？伙计，你应该学会享受你自己，我不是一直都这么劝告你么？上帝啊，你看我就没有一整天都忙活啊。而且……而且……”Blair话没说完，在一边表情扭曲的Jim冲上来，握住他的双肩使劲摇晃，“Jim？”

“Cheif，你去了哪里？发生了什么？”在所有希望破灭之后，还能碰触到眼前活生生的Blair，Jim都快被吓坏了。他双手牢牢扣住Blair，“谁绑架了你？”

“嗯？”Blair因为掐在肩膀上的双手略微吃痛，“没人绑架我。我只是和一堆贫困家庭的孩子在游乐园呆了一天。我在帮一个同校的朋友的忙。他们这次活动的一个领队在临出发时生病了，如果找不到代替的人，整个活动都要取消了，所以我就答应下来了。”Blair说着就想把几乎要长在身上的Jim的双手拉开，但牢牢嵌在上头的手指让他叹了口气就放弃了尝试。

“你没收到我朋友给你的留言么？我一决定出发就拜托他打电话给你了。毕竟每次你打电话到大学找我，而我又不在的时候，你的反应都很……你懂的。”

Jim呆呆地点头表示同意，是的，他确实料到了自己会有什么反应。这一次就是个活生生的例子，不幸的是，连警察局的其他人都是这副反应。

Brown瞅着Blair一脸羞愧的模样，忍笑到喘不过气来，“你是说……你是说……”从咳嗽里缓过来，Brown最后放声大笑，“你实际上是跑出去玩了？”

Blair收敛了一下咧到一半的笑脸，一脸紧张地低头瞅着自己的脚面。“嗯……”回想了一下今天的遭遇，Blair耸了耸肩，“今天一点也不好玩，他们逼着我去乘那个云霄飞车，伙计，那玩意儿有，大概一百英尺高呢。我身边跟着一堆十岁左右的小屁孩，他们死活要玩那些东西，还硬要我陪他们一起从五十英尺高的位置俯冲下来，身上唯一的固定就是一根腰上的安全带。”Blair连连摇头，他一脸紧张地望着Jim，“兄弟，拜托了，下次帮我拒绝掉他们，你肯定不会乐意听到我冲你抱怨的。游乐场简直是一个地狱。”

Jim低头盯着他的挚友，同时也是他的向导的Blair，一瞬想制止眼前这些一向让他觉得可亲的唠叨，毕竟因为他的无心之错，他的朋友们被置如此于地狱般的一天。Jim深吸一口气，打算吼上一声，但属于家的那份熟悉舒适的感官席卷了他，就在此时Blair还陷入尴尬之中，蹑手蹑脚地站在一旁，瞧着眼前上演的这充满了尖叫的一切缓不过神来。

Jim一下再忘却了四周眉眼带笑的警探们，他们手肘间了然的轻推；忘了原本还打算赶走的趴在门边围观的警员们。他的脑袋埋进Blair散发着甜蜜气息的卷发里，随即紧紧搂上Blair僵硬的身体。“我真怕再失去你。”

听到耳边Jim沙哑，带着愧疚的嗓音，Blair不由得仔细打量Jim，他一下子就理解了Jim究竟度过了如何难熬的一天，当他还只顾着在游乐场里尖叫的时候。Blair迟疑一番，终究是慢慢抬手，环上Jim的腰，把脸埋在Jim的脖颈一侧。“你这大笨蛋，要是我真的出事了，你肯定能感应到。你明明就知道的，你明明一直能感应到。”

“我明白，我一向能感应到。”Jim点点头，摄入更多Blair的气息，“可我实在太害怕了，Chief。我难以想象要是你真的离开了，一切都会变得一团糟。”

Blair收紧手臂回抱他，接着他的脑袋挪开来，眼神里略带害羞地瞧着Jim的脸，“可我现在回来了。我永远会回到你身边的，兄弟。”他带着笑，满带情谊的手轻拍Jim的脸颊。“我猜你这一次把你一贯独狼式的男子汉形象给毁得一塌糊涂。”

Jim接着就听到一阵哄笑声，皱了皱眉，才发现自己成了周围众人的揶揄眼神的目标，怎么也躲不掉。意识到还有不少围观的警员，Jim急忙放开Blair，“够了，至少我不是那个一边把Joey Pataloni揍得哭爹喊娘，一边还该死的拦住我不许我动手的人。”他扭头冲着长官坏笑，“对吧，Simon。”

Blair瞪大了双眼，随即跟着坏笑起来，盯着默不作声的Simon，“Simon？”他笑嘻嘻地眨眨眼，“我都不知道你这么关心我呢，伙计。”

“给我闭嘴，Sandburg。”Simon气恼地瞪着他最喜爱的观察员，把炮口转向那些还在他的办公室里嬉皮笑脸地晃悠的警员们，“我倒数五个数，不是我重案组的人都给我立马滚出这个办公室，否则我会让你们后悔自己被生出来。”

Blair憋笑到发抖，他冲着正要离开的警员们挥了挥手，接着又继续揶揄起Simon来。“那可不是你的最佳表现，Banks。我觉得你要失去原本的工作水准了。”他轻易地忽略了Simon向他投射来的瞪视，对身边没停下过抚摸他的朋友们苦口婆心地劝说道，“伙计们，我好的很，你们放心吧。”他勾了一下Jim的衣角，领着他走到属于他俩的办公桌旁，把Jim按在了椅子上，而自己则靠在一边的桌子上。“现在能不能告诉我今天都出了什么事？还有你们为什么都觉得我已经死了？”

Jim抬头望着他喜爱的这张笑脸，允许自己稍作停顿，享受Blair心脏跳动时通过他的哨兵感官传来的美妙声音。他往后靠在椅背上，发出一声感恩，知足的叹息，这一刻他的朋友如今都环绕在他俩身边。“好吧，Chief，事情大概是……”

****

在俩人一同乘电梯下楼的途中，Blair一直拿眼角的余光略带担忧地确认着Jim的情况，尽管当Blair平安归来，重新伴在他左右时，jim确实一副如释重负的模样，但他如今的表情可称不上是开心。“哥们，你还好么？你整个人一副紧绷的样子”

Jim从刚才开始一直盯着的墙面转过脸来，像是刚回过神来一般，冲着挚友微笑，“嗯，Chief，我挺好的。”他点着头，视线挪回到墙上，“我只不过是有点累了。”

“也是。”电梯门开了，Blair往自己停车的地方迈步走去，“想来你也过了很不得了的一天。”他边笑着边低头翻找包里的车钥匙。“我真不敢相信你们居然会为了我做那么些事。”Blair突然疑惑地抬起头，因为Jim的大手猛然揽住他的腰，把他往Jim驻车的地方拖。“Jim？我的车停在那边呢，你这大家伙。”

“我知道。”即便觉得自己未免有点犯蠢了，Jim也实在不愿松开Blair身上的手。他打开自己的车门，把他的朋友塞到里头。“明天由我开车带你上班，就只是……”他能清楚感觉到自己的脸颊涨红的热度，也不敢直视投注在自己脸上的那对好奇的蓝色眼珠子。“我不觉得……我是说，我觉得不够……”

“一起开车回家也挺好的，Jim”Blair轻轻拍拍Jim的肩，微笑着说，“谢啦，我本来也有些累了。”

“好的。”Jim关上Blair的车门，走到车子另一边，呆呆地瞧着车门说道，“挺好的。”

Blair瞅着Jim发着呆，瞧了一阵子，不得不皱着眉出言打断。“如果你真要回家的话，是不是先坐上来，发动车子比较好。”Jim这才眨眨眼，晃晃脑袋，手忙脚乱地拉开门把手，爬上车子。接着，Jim又冲着挡风玻璃发起呆来，双手在方向盘上无意识地握紧又松开。Blair等了他一会儿，最后只能翻个白眼。“现在，把车门关上，转动钥匙，发动汽车。”

“我真以为你死了。”Jim的声音低得近乎微不可闻，打刚才起他就没瞧过Blair一眼。但座位上的人类学家却像是刚被年长的男人吼了一顿，莫名颤抖起来。“今天，每每穿过一道门，我都说服自己，我肯定能在门的另一边找到你。”他的手牢牢掐住方向盘，以至指关节都因压迫而泛白。“我今天简直要疯了，但我一点也不在乎，因为你已经死了。我这辈子都没像今天这么失控过。”Blair凝视着身侧这个一向坚强的硬汉，只觉得愧疚的浪潮一波波涌上来，自己竟会忽视了他的朋友们对他的“复活”的感受。

“Jim……”他几近哽咽，只能咳嗽几声清清喉咙，“对不起。”

“为了你，我愿意做任何事，Sandburg”待得这句话脱口而出，Jim惊讶地眨了眨眼。仿佛一个千钧之物就此从他肩头移开，Jim一瞬就放松了下来。“天哪，为了你我确实愿意做任何事。”他终于直直望向Blair满是讶异的双眼。“我的这种感觉还另有深意，对吧？”

“厄……”Blair不知所措地看着Jim，他脸上看似波澜不惊，但眼底却酝酿着肆虐的情绪，他只好迟疑地点点头，“我猜，这大概是一个哨兵……”他停了下来，因为Jim拿大手一把捂住了他的嘴，还恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“要是你敢说是哨兵向导间的作用，我发誓，我肯定会因为宰了你被Simon逮捕，Sandburg。”Jim顿了顿，直到确认Blair多多少少理解了自己的暗示，才松开来把手搭在他的肩上。“当我说自己陷入疯狂的时候，这和哨兵感官没有半点关系，我的感官很正常。”Jim说着，另一只手抚上了自己的胸口，“这里头有一个空洞，这些年我甚至没感觉到它已经被填得满满的，直到那种空虚感再次袭来。当你被……丢在……那个喷泉池里的时候，那个感觉实在来得太迅猛了，你懂么？那时无论我有多害怕，有多愤怒，你都只是躺在那里，没有了呼吸，我感觉不到你半点的生息，接着当你死而复生时，一切又仿佛完好如初。”

Blair看着很想出声反对Jim在Alex事件后的情况和那次不幸的“死亡”事件的总结，但他对见证Jim说的话比他前半生的总和都要多的时刻一事充满兴趣，他管住自己的舌头，紧紧咬住，以防强硬的反对从他嘴边溜出来。

Jim有些摸不着头脑地看着他的朋友用像是满脸便秘的表情对着他，眼里头还含着泪水。他只是把这个归结为Blair摄入了太多垃圾食物的后遗症，不管不顾地继续说下去。“我已经认真考虑过如果没了你，我的生活会怎么样，它会变得一团糟，Chief。”

Blair的牙齿终于松开了他饱受折磨的舌头—他有预感他只需要用它说几句话—他慢慢点点头，“那你究竟想告诉我什么呢？”

“我不喜欢这个空洞。”Jim皱着眉头想找出合适的词句来解释这一切，他的手仍旧牢牢按在Blair的肩膀上。“早在我和Carolyn在一起的时候，又或是这件事之前我都从没察觉到这个空洞，但我不觉得我还能回到过去那个日子，尤其是我知道那种感受，当它一度被……”

“填满？”Blair笑到，带着些想耍他一下的想法，挑了挑眉。“你想要我填满你么？”

Jim笑着回应他，但没有再耍什么花招的兴趣，他是那种行事利落的人，向来有话直说，直达爱欲。“你可伤不了我。”他瞥了一眼Blair头发凌乱的身影，还有脸上尚未褪去的傻笑。“你又不是世界上最大的家伙。”Blair眯了眯眼，张嘴想辩驳几声，但Jim可不会给他这个机会。

原本置于Blair肩头的手下滑到他的后颈，一瞬间他成了他一生中所得到过的最温柔，最满足的吻的接受者。他的舌头—察觉到一个千载难逢的机会—鉴于Blair的牙齿在这一天里已经给它造成了足够的伤害，决定滑入Jim的嘴里，看看哨兵的牙齿能否给它几分仁慈。当他的舌头完成了它的使命，Jim的牙齿称得上是口腔界的红十字会，那样温柔抚慰了它。Blair滑下座位，让他整个身体都沉醉于他舌头的好运，试探Jim身体的其他部分能否一如他的嘴承诺的那般取悦他，显然它做到了。

Simon Banks，正在步向他自己的车的途中，在停车场中间停驻，瞪着在卡车里的两人，紧紧缠绕在一起，连车门都还大开着。 “该死的”他从他的口袋里掏出一支雪茄，急急忙忙塞进嘴里， “该死的哨兵。”

吉姆无奈地松开搂在怀里的那个依旧茫然的家伙，终于设法闭上了门，转动钥匙点火，因为他听到了远处西蒙满是无可奈何的评论。 “现在还不行。”他冲着布莱尔迷惑的表情和泄了气的模样笑了笑，挥挥手同Simon打了个招呼，开出车位准备回家。 “但给我20分钟，我说到做到。”

END


End file.
